Crime
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Qu'avait-il fait ? Cette fois la jalousie l'avait vraiment poussé trop loin ... 2D x Murdoc


Titre : Crime  
Pairing : 2D x Murdoc  
Note de l'autrice : Voilà Voilà c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, du coup je n'ai pas l'habitude.. J'ai vu qu'il y avait très peu de fanfictions sur 2D x Murdoc pourtant c'est un très bon couple ! Enfin je trouve ^^  
Voilà si non … Bonne lecture ? :D

**Crime**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment mais elle était là, étalée à ses pieds. De ses doigts moites et tremblants, il essuya un peu de sang de son visage. Il était livide et il se pencha plusieurs fois sur le côté, par peur de rendre. Il y avait du sang partout sur le tapis, les murs couverts d'hémoglobine ne faisait qu'amplifier l'horreur de la scène. Après s'être empêché de vomir au moins huit fois, il lâcha son arme : une basse rouge. Ses doigts était restés crispés dessus. Il l'avait vraiment tué, son crâne ouvert laissait paraître ce qu'il contenait. Elle devait avoir tout les os brisés mais elle n'était plus en état de ressentir la douleur que cela aurait provoqué normalement. Son cœur s'était arrêté depuis maintenant deux minutes. Murdoc s'écroula. Qu'avait-il fait, bon Dieu ? Un simple accès de colère mélangé à quelques litres d'alcool avait toujours fait des ravages mais il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, la boule au ventre. Il fallait faire disparaître son corps. La jalousie l'avait poussé très loin, cette fois.

Pourquoi elle ne répondait pas ! Avait-elle décidé de lui poser un lapin ? Non, impossible ! 2D secoua la tête et regarda l'heure sur son portable pour la énième fois. Il n'était pas plus rassuré dans cette ruelle sombre, même si la probabilité qu'une baleine sorte d'une poubelle pour lui sauter dessus était assez faible... Elle ne venait pas. Il essaya d'appelet de nouveau, pas de réponse. Il laissa donc un message sur la boite vocale : "_Baby, c'est Stupot, je t'ai attendu mais t'es pas venu, alors je rentre. Appelle moi, s'il te plait._". Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la maison. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte, fit tomber plusieurs fois ses clés avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte et rentra dans l'atmosphère chaude et réconfortante de son foyer. A sa grande surprise, Murdoc se trouvait dans l'entrée et on aurait dit qu'il l'attendait. Il avait l'air nerveux.

"-_ Hey ! 2D..._

- _Salut, Muds. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette._

- _Si, si !_, répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment.

-_ Bon ... je vais dormir ... Emilie m'a posé un lapin._

- _Ah ..._

- ...

- _La Garçe !_

- _Murdoc ..._, soupira 2D d'un air blasé._ Bon, je vais me reposer ! A demain, Murdoc !_

-_ B-Bonne nuit, 2D..._"

Sous le regard sceptique de Stuart, le bassiste préféra se défiler, il sortit de la pièce. "_Il est bizarre ce soir ..._" pensa le chanteur sans se poser plus de questions. Il monta dans sa chambre avant de s'étaler sur son lit dans un soupire de lassitude. Lassé, oui, il était lassé de la vie.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite pour 2D, mais certainement pas assez pour Murdoc : il avait veillé toute la nuit, il ne pouvait pas dormir, c'était tout à fait impossible. Le visage ensanglanté de sa victime lui restait dans la tête. Il avait fait disparaitre le corps mais fallait-il encore que 2D ne se doute de rien. Il avait d'abord pensé à lui tout avouer mais il s'était rapidement dit que si il lui disait, même si le chanteur l'idolâtrait, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Surtout si il lui disait pourquoi il l'avait tuer. Des intérêts énormément égoïstes et très personnels. Il avait donc échafaudé un plan : il avait volé le portable de la macabée et il comptait le "larguer" par Sms. C'était un bon plan, oui, si 2D tentait d'appeler il ne répondrait pas puis il détruirait le portable. Rien de plus simple.

Stuart avançait tel un zombie dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, sa nuit avait été trop courte. Il s'assit au bar et resta sans bouger, comme si son petit déjeuné allait se préparer tout seul. Murdoc arriva, les yeux cernés et hagards. Il sursauta quand il vit 2D.

"- _Stuart !_

- _Murdoc ...!_, lui répondit l'autre, d'une voix endormie.

- _Tu ... attends quoi, là ?_

- ..._ I don't know_ ... (petit clin d'oeil à Bananaz :D)

- _Ton bol va pas se remplir tout seul ! 'Fais quelque chose ! Reste pas à m'observer comme ça ! Tu me stresse._"

2D n'était pas trop réveillé mais il comprit tout de même que quelque chose n'allait pas. **Son** Murdoc n'était pas bien et ça, ce n'était pas acceptable. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son ami. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit la chose suivante :

"_Ecoute Murdoc, si il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu veux me parler, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne t'en voudrais._"

Murdoc frissonna. Machinalement, le chanteur alla se rassoir et s'endormit pratiquement dans son bol. Le brun soupira, porta 2D jusqu'à son lit et le borda. Il retourna dans le salon et commença à mettre en place son plan. Il réfléchi à plusieurs sms. Il décida de faire simple : "_Stuart, je te quitte, je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire en face alors s'il te plais ne m'appelle pas. Adieu_". Et il envoya en croisant le doigt que 2D suive bien les initiatives du sms.

2D sursauta lorsque son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le message, le lu plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était totalement impossible. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient si proche la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, voulait-elle tout arrêter ? Stuart se leva, les larmes aux yeux et déprimé pour la journée. Il retourna dans la cuisine, à la recherche de Murdoc, il avait besoin de le voir quand ça n'allait pas, mais il trouva la pièce vide. Il l'appela comme si l'autre se serait caché dans un placard et attendit une réponse. Comme il voyait que son bassiste n'était vraiment pas là il alla toquer à sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Murdoc fatigué et angoissé mais ce n'était rien à côté du désespoir de 2D qui se laissa tomber dans les bras du brun.

"- _Elle m'a quitté ..._

- ...

- _Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle ...? Dis moi, toi !_"

Murdoc repoussa un peu le chanteur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"- _Je suis désolé, 2D ..._

-_ Je m'en veux tellement ..._

- _Mais tu n'as rien fait !_

- _J'aurais dû m'occuper plus d'elle plutôt que de penser à ma carrière ! Mais j'aurais tout fait pour elle ... même quitté le groupe j'en aurais été capable !_"

"_Raison de plus_" pensa Murdoc.

"- _Quel égoïste ! On aurait fait quoi sans toi ?_

- _Vous vous seriez surement trouvé un autre chanteur, plus performant et plus aimé du publique, plus beau et plus intelligent._

- _Mais bien sur ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé avec le groupe Escape The Fate ? Quand Ronnie* est partit, le groupe a perdu pratiquement tous ses fans ! Et puis peut être que t'es pas un mannequin et peut être que t'as pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais on t'aime comme ça, 2D, et c'est exactement pareille pour tes fans._"

Stuart se tue et regarda Murdoc avec admiration. Il le remercia et l'enlaça de nouveau. Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux bleus de son ami. 2D blottit son visage dans le cou de Murdoc. Le sataniste mit sa main sous les fesses de 2D pour le soulever et l'allonger dans le lit. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, chacun caressant l'autre avec douceur. Murdoc ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, il embrassa son Faceach.

"- _Murdoc, est-ce que tu m'aime_ ?

- ... _Suart_ ...

- _Pourquoi ta basse est couverte de sang ?_

- _... Stuart ... Elle ..._

-_ Pourquoi tu l'as tué ...?_

- _Elle ... Elle allait te faire du mal ! Je l'ai empêcher de te briser le cœur !_"

2D n'avait l'air ni en colère, ni effrayé, ni triste, ni rien ... il arborait un visage neutre, comme si il s'était douté de tout. Murdoc décida d'inventer un mensonge.

"-_ Elle voulait partir avec Damon Albarn !_

- _LUI ?_"

Cette fois, 2D s'était levé d'un bond.

"- _Oui ... _ajouta le brun, hésitant.

- _Oh t'as bien fait, mon Murdoc !_

- _Quoi ?_"

Le chanteur se jeta sur le brun et l'embrassa. Murdoc n'en revenait pas que le simple nom de Damon le fasse réagir à ce point mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les lèvres de son ami parcourant les siennes lui faisait un bien fou, tout le stresse, l'angoisse de son crime disparaissait. Il était détendu et il avait juste envie de protéger celui qui était dans ses bras. Car il l'aimait, et tout le monde sait que Amour est mère de Jalousie.

-FIN-

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai tendance à faire des fautes d'inattention mais bon grâce au correcteur et à mes nombreuse relectures j'espère avoir enlever la plus grande partie de mes erreurs catastrophique pour la plus part ^^

Si non, review ? :D


End file.
